


Love in parts

by imSOOintoDO



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imSOOintoDO/pseuds/imSOOintoDO
Summary: When Jongin gets back to Korea after a messy break up, he began to question love. Do people fall out of love or just decide to be out of it? Heck, do people even really fall inlove? He then meets a guy who answered all his questions.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fanfic, so i have decided to dedicate it to my fave ship, Kaisoo. Please be patient with me as I try to be better with every chapter. Feel free to connect with me for anything! Still a work in progress! 
> 
> Chapter 1 of ??

Jongin was one of the few passengers who were able to get out of the airport immediately. He reminded himself to thank Baek for suggesting that he should buy an orange luggage for easy spotting in the luggage area. And damn right he did.

  


He smirked at the sight of almost all other luggages being black or red. Given his poor eyesight, he could just have accidentaly picked up a wrong black luggage if he ever used his old one at home. .

  


If he's being completely honest with himself, meeting Baekhyun again,aka his cousin, aka the boy he grew up with because they were neighbors, aka the guy who practically knows everything about him was something he was actually looking forward to, although he wouldn't admit it to Baek directly. Or he wouldn't stop teasing him about it..

  


"Awww, you just missed me big time" He could just imagine Baek say it with his voice a little too high. Maybe he'll even say it in tune. .

  


He counted his luggages, made sure he got all because he knows all the hassle one should go through just in case he forgot one. Not like he experienced it unless?, He just smiles to himself. .

  


Its almost 3 in the morning. No traffic in the city, It was peaceful. How he wished his heart is also at this pace. .

  


Coming back to Korea after almost 5 years in the US was an easy decision to make. After getting dumped by his ex for his bestfriend, buying his tickets to Korea was the easy part. .

  


Apparently, the breakup would be divided into these parts, the easy,the numbing and then the hardest part. .

  


Hearing it exactly from them, that they have fallen in love with each other, while he was busy burning the midnight oil in the office, was the numbing part and he didnt expect, that watching them together would be the harderst part. .

  


She was his first girlfriend. They met each other at a Korean Store in the suburbs of New York. They both refer to their lovestory as not just an accidental meet up,but rather how they found each other. With both just starting in America fresh from Korea, they immediately hit it off. And before he knew it, they were dating and have really became each other's comfort. His bestfriend, came a little later from Korea, to pursue performing in Broadways and Musicals. Soon,the three of them were almost inseparable. .

  


Yes, he told them that he's okay and he understands. After all, it was his fault that they met each other, also he failed to give meaning to how they look at each other and never even cared when they already have their own inside jokes. Like he was now the outcast. .

  


So he told them,to be happy and how he wishes the best for both of them. And at that time, he knew that there is this next part, the lying part. .

  


Of course he was not okay. It was to the point that he can't cry anymore. He was feeling too much but its like he cant handle it all at once..

  


"Im sorry, Jongin. We never meant for it to happen. Maybe i just fell out of love for you" She told him with tears in her eyes but definetly no regrets for it. The tears were almost not because of what she did but because of feeling sorry for him. .

  


Jongin calls it BS. How do you even fall out of love? Do one get to decide on that? Did she just woke up one day and knew that she didn't want him anymore? Wait, how do you even fall in love? Was it sex or money? Was it being taken care of? What if I really wasnt inlove with her? What if, i was just too afraid to get old living the single life that i actually just jumped on the first chance of being in a relationship just so i can have someone hold me in the night? What if i was just afraid of being alone? .

  


These are the thoughts that filled his day. He was just looking for a reason, for a flaw in this love system. But unfortunately, he learned that not everything has a reason, some things just happen. And when it hits you, one just have to find his way out of it. So that universe can find another soul to fuck up. .

  


He was just lost at that time. His days were just about waking up with a severe hangover, going to the office and then drinking again for the whole night. It almost became a cycle. He was just in that circle. And that when Baek decided to interfere. He just sent him his address in Korea, no questions needed to be asked. That was when he imediately booked a ticket back to Korea. .

  


He left without even saying goodbye to his ex and bestfriend. He trully wishes them well, but he also doesnt want anything to do with them anymore..

  


It was almost 4am when he finally arrived at Baek's place. A classy condominium situated strategically near the city. He noted once again that he should tease Baek on just how many sugar daddies does he have to be able to afford a place like this. This location, being near the business district would have probably cost a lot. .

  


Kidding aside, he knows that his cousin deserves all this. He's aware of how much effort Baek puts in their architectural firm and imagining him living in a really nice place like this,makes him really proud of Baek. But he should still tease him,of course. After all, thats what cousins are for. Posh lobby and elevators with attendants who will push the button floor for you. Yes, Baek deserves this kind of luxury..

  


It was a small guy. That was his first thought. .

  


"Baek?" Jongin's mind is a blur now. He made sure to double,nope, even triple checked the room number Baek texted him before pushing the doorbell button. .

  


Big glasses. Plump lips. Black hair. .

  


"Nope. Your not Baek." He mumbled outloud. "So much for being outspoken,huh, self" he thought to himself. .

  


He's sure that he's now red from embarrasment as he can feel how flushed his cheeks are. " .

  


"Baeks not here, " the guy told him. Kai wished for the ground to open and swallow him whole. Now. .

  


Did Baek purposelly sent him the wrong apartment number? Was it his astigmatism thats why he read it wrong? He probably should see a doctor,first thing in the morning. These are all his thoughts as he finds the right words to say..

  


"I'm sorry. I got the wrong apartment. It's 3am. I just came from a flight. Maybe it was my jetlag, Im just really sleepy already. Also the plane food was too expensive that's why Im also hungry. But, I'm gonna go now" Jongin was blabbering. He knew it. But he can't stop. Its like his body's way of embarrasing him further. .

  


The man just stood there, almost as if studying him. As if also thinking of the words to say. Or rather if the situation was any different, he could say that the man was amused..

  


As he was bowing, for another apology, he heard the man say, "No, please don't leave. You got it right. What I meant was Baek's not here at the moment, beause he still needs to finish some work in his office. But this is definetly Baeks place. Are you Jongin?" .

  


Jongin met the stranger's eyes with the mention of his name .

  


"He told me about your arrival today. However, he said that its 3 in the afternoon, not in the morning. That's why I was just as startled as you. I'm sorry," the man continued and ended it with a bow too, to show his sincerity..

  


They stared at each other in silence for quite a while. It was like the man was already alarmed on how Jongin is too quiet that's why he also said,.

  


"I'm Kyungsoo. You can call me Soo." .

  


Jongin still didn't respond much, aside from constant looking at the man from head to foot for a few more times like he's expecting something to happen to him anytime. .

  


Come on Jongin. Say something. Look he's offering his hand. His thoughts are really of no use much. .

  


"Soo? Thats a nice name." Jongin responded as he reach for his hand..

  


Did I really just said that? To a person I just met 5 minutes ago? At 4am? How much more embarrasing could he get. .

  


"Um thanks? I guess? I'm his friend, also I babysit the dog," Soo said. .

  


And truly, right behind him, in the sofa was a corgi, oblivious of all this things happening around. ^*^*


	2. Not in the same way

Jongin now sets foot in the apartment,silently tailing behind Kyungsoo. The shorter man leads as he also brings one of his luggage. Jongin feels that the luggage was too heavy for the man, but he's too shy to tell him to just leave it as he'll just come back to get it. So he just followed like a 3 yr old kid.

Damn, after their very awkward introductions,he's very embarassed to say anything to the guy that's why he's just kept his mouth shut.But apparently, his mind got other plans.

"You look cute." Jongin suddenly blurted out.

And if he was with a burning blush all the while, he is flaming red now.

"Ugh, where's the kitchen, i need a drink."  
He suddenly added because,truth be told, he needed to get out of that sitaution real quick. He's actually really thirsty for water now, but a shot of soju may also be needed from all this embarrasment. Its just like highschool again when he discovered that he's bisexual and also started liking boys.

As he spotted the fridge, he went directly to it. And never noticed how the cheeks of the small guy in front of him lifted up as if he was smiling, and muttered a very low, "thanks,you too. "

"I'll leave your things in your room,Jongin. Its the guest room, 2nd door to the left. Right beside Baek's," says Kyungsoo. "We already fixed some stuff there,like bed sheets, towels and toothbrush. Maybe if you still need other things, we can all buy it tom. Baek would be here by that time," Kyungsoo said as he stopped walking to face Jongin who's still standing near the fridge acting as if all the sticky notes in the fridge about delivery numbers are very interesting. Jongin could only nod in this instructions, bow a litle to the smaller man and went back to face the fridge1. He just took notice how his heart beat faster when he saw Kyungsoo smile at him before leaving him alone.

Baek should have told him about another guy babysitting his dog. Then,he would have prepared a better speech, much more better first impressions. He's never good with introductions and first meetings. It was always Baek who was friendly,the social butterfly and the people-person, no doubt cause that guy could light up a whole room with his energy. Jongin would usually then befriend too whoever gets caught (and be able to cope) with all of Baeks energy and personality.

He was about to text Baekhyun about him not saying anything about another roomate when he suddenly barged in the door.

"Oh! Jongin! You're here already!! I thought your supposed arrive this afternoon?," Baek greeted him.

"Yes, good morning too Baek. I said 3am,Baek. 3am," Jongin replied shortly acting annoyed. Cause he knows that he can never stay mad at Baekhyun.

"Hmmm. Must have slipped my mind. I'm Sorry. Whats important is your have arrived safely, right? How was the flight? Did you have a hard time getting here?" Said Baek while gently patting his head. If Baek noticed that he's dringking soju at 4am, he never commented on it. And that's what he truly apprecaites from him, he's always just concerned about you but never the type to judge.

"You didn't tell me we'd have another roommate?" Jongin told him.

"Oh, so you met him already? Where is he now by the way?" Baek asked while taking the chair beside him and pouring himself a shot of soju. "Met him while working for a client assigned to me. He's their decorator. And then we became friends. Also, since he has more control of his time & can work from his laptop, he's the one i usually ask to babysit my dog. Thats why,another guest room is assigned to him already " Baek continued.

"I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him," Kai answered Baek in a very serious tone, Baek almost showered him with the drink in his mouth.

"Yes, he told me I was cute," said Soo who suddenly went out from the bathroom and walked towards them.

"You were there? I thought you were in you room already??," Jongin asked.

"Nope. Just have to make some nightly skin care routine first," said Kyungsoo who also joined them by sitting on the chair beside Baek's.

"Woahh. Woah. Jongin. You told him he's cute on the first ten minutes of your meeting? Got so brave and direct already? Is this what you got from america? I like it!!! You should have more confidence, you know. If i just have that height and face of yours, i'd use it in my advantage," said Baek.

"But people still leave me Baek, you wouldn't want that. Its crazy how a lot of people want to be me but when i offer everything that i am to a person i love, they always want something else. And even though, i am much more than what they want, they will never choose me,cause they will always prefer others, always."answered Jongin and then drank Soju directly from the bottle.

Then after so many nights of pretensions and holding it all in, he broke down. He cried like he never cried before. Like an 8 year old kid, left alone and lost.

"Shh. Its okay, let it all out. We're here. You'rr welcome here. We'll start from the beggining. You can let yourself out of this hellhole your in,Jongin. Alright? Alright?," Baekhyun comforted him.

"It's like im never enough. How could she just left me like that. So easily. It was unfair on how she never chose between me and my friend,because actually i was never even included as an option. It's unfair how some people just can easily let me go for another. Like i was just something temporary. I was very much willing to do more for the relationship, i dont even know what more can she ask for. But then again, i wasn't what she needed. Apparently, she wants freedom. Its unfair how i could have given her more but she cannot accept just because its not what she wants.," said Jongin in between sobs.

Kyungsoo then quietly stood up, patted his head,lowered his head so they are now on eye level, and said, "Fck it Jongin. You're enough. More than enough. Its not your fault that they can't appreciate you. Hell Jongin, its not even anybodys fault. Sometimes,the universe just play jokes on us and we take it too seriously. And when the universe had its fun, their gonna change course without any reason leaving us dumnfounded. Thats the way ut works! But remember this Jongin, there's a whole life out there, waiting for someone like you. And youd be a fool, if you make one person who doesnt appreciate you, your world."

And with those words, while looking intently in Kyungsoo's eyes, he realized that there will be days one will realize that there are some people you’ll never see again. At least, not in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, really.


	3. New starts

Jongin woke up the next day on the floor beside his bed, he's sure his head is breaking with pain, and there's not even a glass of water in his bedside table. So much for having self proclaimed best roomates ever. He doesn't know what time he went to bed, he doesn't even know how he got there. He just remembered crying his heart out and then went all wild with a karaoke session after with Baek and Soo. What a way to welcome my first ever waking up experience here

He went out of the room to find Baekhyun in the living room browsing lazily through all tv channels while ignoring his ringing phone and Soo seated in the dining area with his laptop and the Corgi laying on his feet.

"Morning," he called while still near the door observing them. He's trying to brush his hair but it just won't be fixed. Its like untrimmed grass on top of his head, its getting itchy.

And whats making him more self conscious is that Soo is staring at him very intently.

"Ouch!" Jongin said as he scratches his head and when he touched that painful spot, there's a few red spots in it.

"Baek, he really got injured. He's bleeding!" Soo shouted at Baek while rushing to get first aid kit.

And that's what got Baek to look up at him. Baek immediately rushed to him and held his head closer to him.

"Yup. Thats a wound." Baek said excitedly.

"I won the bet Soo. You're gonna cook for the whole month," he continued.

"Its okay atleast i wouldn't have to wash after. Watch me use all your utensils,Baek," Soo replied

"What is happening!! Talk to me guys, im bleeding out here and there's a bet? What would i hear next? Someone's gonna go to the moon?," Jongin almost shouted.

Both looked at him surprised. As if its their first time to realize that he's standing there and is actually really bleeding.

"So, what do you remember from last night? How do you think you got to your room?"Baek asked while leading them both to the dining area.

"Did you woke up in the floor or in the bed?", Soo asked while handling the first aid kit to Baek.

"I dont really know how i got there." Jongin said while Baek cleans his wound.

"Will you please be gentle, atleast?" He said when he felt like Baekhyun was causing more damage to his wound.

"Oops. Sorry," Baek replied.

"I woke up on the floor. Now that I've answered all your questions, will you please tell me the story." Jongin said while looking at Baek and Soo expectantly.

"Nothing much, really. By 6:30 am, we got our 3rd Noise complaint and so we finally decided to call it a night. You still didn't to stop so we had to carry you to your room. By the way, you have to compensate us one day for that, imagine the both of us, almost half of your height, trying to carry a struggling Jongin to bed cause he still wants to sing another Buzz song." answered Baek.

"Im sorry, but it's not really my fault that i'm tall and you guys are just short." Jongin quietly said while pouting.

"Thanks for the apologies," Baek sarcastically said and rolled his eyes. "And then, when we put you to bed, you keep on rolling to the sides and falling from the bed. We tried on picking you up and returning you to bed,but you still do the same. We practically gave up on our 4th try"

"We thought that it would be best to leave you on the floor, so you wouldn't hit your head anymore. On your 4th fall,your head kind of hit the table, and thats when we made our bet." Soo said to continue the story.

Jongin doesn't know how to respond to this. Should he be thankful that they atleast tried to put him into bed, or should he be annoyed that they actually placed a bet on him bleeding.

Before he responded, Baek said to Soo, "Come here soo. You go put the band aid. I already ripped off two right in the middle."

Soo chuckled and went directly to him. Gently patting his hair first, and blowing some air to the wound,he carefully put the band aid in his head.

"There,there. It doesn't hurt,does it?" Soo asked as he hold his face to look up at him.

"It doesnt. Thanks." Jongin stammers.

"Good. Im gonna get you food now," Soo replied.

Jongin did not miss the way Baek's eyes widened at him as he noticed the way he blush.

"Please wait a little. I'll just reheat some of it. Its more delicious when its hot." Soo said.

"Okay, you dont really have to do that. But thank you." Jongin felt really shy about this but very grateful too.

"He's hotter. Don't you think". Baek teasingly asked him with a wink and he answered back with a glare.

"I'll get you your plates." Baek hurriedly said

"Looks delicious. Smells delicious too," Jongin said as Soo puts the food in the table.

"Its gonna taste like that too. Kyungsoo's food are all like that. He even made me eat foods with cucumber. And i wiped off the plate." Baek said feeling very proud.

"Woah woah. Thats a really big compliment right there," said Jongin knowing how Baek hates cucumbers.

"It's the truth."

"Dont believe him, Jongin. He exagerates too much," Soo finally said as he sits back down in the dining table.

And true to Baekhyuns words, it was really delicious. It tastes just as how good it looks. And he never stopped complimenting Soo even with his mouth full.

"Jongin,ok,i get it now. To sum it all up, im the best chef for you. Now go finish it all." Soo said while beaming brightly at him.

"Any plans fo today jongin?" Baek asked.

"Haircut. I'll definitely get a haircut. I'm also planning to unpack today so i can check my stuff out, if i need something or anything like that," answered Jongin.

"Maybe we can shop today if there are things you still need," offered Baek

"And don't worry Baekhyun. I dont plan on bumming out here forever. Planning to go to look for work tomorrow." Jongin said.

"You know that you can bum out here, right. Thats why I made you come here so I can take care of you. Isn't looking for work too soon?," Baek asked worry in his voice.

"I really want to be busy. I'm afraid that if i stay around not doing anything, i'll feel more sorry for myself," Jongin said knowing that Baek would understand him.

"If thats what you want,then i'll support you. Your an accountant right, want me to make some calls & ask if the company or my clients have openings?" His cousin offered.

He was touched by this offer. In his heart, he already knew that coming back to Korea was the best decision surrpunded by people who trully cares for him.

"Thank you,really Baek. But this time around, i don't really think an 8-5 desk job is for me. I have decided to do what i really want." said Jongin.

"And what is it," this time it was Kyungsoo who spoke. Looking at him curiously.

"This is my finding myself back part of life. And I think its simply getting back to who i was and what i loved as a child. Dancing."

"In this early, i'm already proud of you, jongin," Baek said, relief is now obvious in his voice.

"Thanks Baek. I don't really know how to start, but thats usually it is, right?"

"I may have the solution for that," Soo then offered. "On my way to work,there's a dance studio with a really big ad that says their looking for an instructor. I mean its not that big, but its a start."

"Thats more than what I can ask for. Thank you,Soo." Jongin said smiling back widely at Soo

"No worries. Afterall, We are the best roomies" Soo replied and he grinned at jongin, and his eyes look genuinely excited and happy for him.

"I got to go now, have to meet a client," Soo continued.

"Its Sunday! Its our play videogames till the morning day," Baek whined

"Sorry baek. But atleast, Jongin's here with you. Also after last night, maybe we should lie low first before they really kick us out," replied Soo while closing his laptop.

"Kick us out my butt."

"Bye Baek, bye jongin!" Soo then called out as the cousins watch him leave the apartment.

"This guy have heart shape lips when he smiles huh. Interesting. And when he laughs like that, it always reaches his eyes that makes it shaped like a crescent moon," Jongin thinks while eating his remaining food heart out. "And of course, he cooks really good."

"He's single," Baek muttered

"Oh. I thought there is something with you two." Jongin said. He was surprised as how he sounded while saying that. Baek raised his eyebrows at him.

"You thought, really? And then what, your hoping your wrong?"

"What?! No." Kai said back as if trying to prove a point.

"Okay, i'm not gonna push it now. But to get straight to the point, if just in case your curious, we were never a thing. You know how you meet someone and then just from the start you know that your gonna be just friends with them for life and then there with others, you get to know them and know they will be someone special in your life?"

Jongin doesnt comprehend that much but still nodded.

"The first kind, thats Soo for me. We clicked with the friendship part. There's even no point of discussing it because its too platonic, its explainable as it is. How about you, how is he for you."

Baek finally answered his phone this time, and left Jongin alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,maybe some of you are already looking for some romance? I might have enjoyed their dynamics as roomies a little too much and dedicated this chapter for it. 
> 
> However, it may already come sooner. So please wait for it. 
> 
> To everybody leaving Kudos and even to those who made it until here, from the bottom of my heart and soul, thank you!! If you have comments, please leave them for me. I will truly appreciate it. :)))


	4. Chapter 4

They were all so excited that night to help out Jongin prepare for his work application the next day. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo suggested some songs that he can dance to and watched some dance covers with him. 

"I was thinking,maybe I could do, EXO. I used to watched their discography while I was in the US. I think they are really good,also their popular here,so the panel may connect with them," Jongin said while browsing thru an endless list of dance recommendations. 

"Ok! So how about their "The eve"?" Offered Baekhyun

"I dont like it much. Its just more on body rolling steps,especially the chorus," Jongin replied

"Then go with Monster. That's superior," Baekhyun said while immediately singing and copying the You can call me Monster part. "Creeping, creeping, creeping"

"I think Monster is best covered if with a group. I dont think it will look good if danced individually," Jongin said honestly.

"Of course it would look good of with a group, EXO is a boygroup afterall. Are we surprised?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

In the end, they have agreed that Kokobop best suits Jongin. Because it has that a little slow start where Jongin can incorporate some ballet moves and accelarates until chorus to show street style steps. 

They watched Jongin for hours doing some routines and giving out comments. They just called it a day when Kyungsoo asked them if they should also review for a written exam. 

"As expected from our model student here. But, ok that it. If we going acads now,then i should go now. Goodnight everybody, see you tomorrow," and Just like that, Baekhyun took off his pants, without any trace of shame in front of them and went straight to his room. 

Jongin just watched him with wide eyes and told Kyungsoo, "I see he's still the same huh"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "It took me some time to get used to it. But i figured that since, technically im a tenant here, i should just accept him as he is,pants on of pants off." Soo said as if he was been defeated a long time ago about it. "But jongin, all im saying is you can never be over-prepared in a situation like this. I mean, you really want to get in, right?" he added. 

"Soo, i think your forgetting that im an accountant too. As long as it wouldn't be very complicated, i think i still have enough braincells to use for it," Jongin said while ruffling Kyungsoo hair. Jongin thank the Gods that Soo is shorter than him and he can be playful about it to him. He looks cute,like a puppy or a bunny or a penguin. He smiled to himself, like a penguin it is.

"Its a hyung for you. I'm a year older," Soo proudly said.

Jongin reached out for his head again, ruffled his hair a bit more then said 'Oh, is it now?" He said while still smiling at him.

"Yes. And now, you messed my hair. I'm going to sleep now Jongin. Take your rest too."

"If thats what you want, hyung. Good night"

As Kyungsoo laid down in his bed that night,he can't believe that it was almost 3am. He's usually an early sleeper,never getting past 9pm. But as he remembered how Jongin genuinely danced, he knows that it was worth it. He sure won't be able to see it even in his wildest dreams so that night, after a long time and for the first time, reality is much better than dreams.

When morning came, after some hurried breakfast and showers, Soo and Baekhyun are waiting for Jongin in their living room. 

"So guys, how do i look?" Jongin said as he comes out of the room. 

"You cleaned up pretty well huh." Baekhyun said while gently ironing with his hand some creases near his shoulder. He feels good, he styled his hair up and even shaved properly his subtle beard. 

But he's still uneasy so he asked "Do you think that my routines really are ok? Don't you think that it was too basic and easy? Do you really really think they will accept me?"

Immediately, Soo answered, "I'd hire you just by how you look so i can see you everyday."

Jongin was taken aback with the response, and was sure that his ears are now red, he didn't even noticed that he was pouting already.

"Thank you, but i don't want them to judge me with the way i look. I want them to see that im passionate about this," Jongin replied.

"And they will. We promise," Soo said.

It was decided also,last night, that Jongin will go with Soo since its just a block away from his office. 

"Woah. Nice car. Its suits you," Jongin said as he boarded the car. 

"Thanks" Soo answered while picking a music to play, "My first big purchase for myself. You see, i helped my parents first to pay off all our family debt. Which was mostly caused by my education. Then i bought them their new house. Finally, something that they can call their own, no worries about rude landlords or lease contracts that almost restrict a lot about the property.Childhood was pretty hard,but we do what we can to cope. I think thats why I really pursued being an interior decorator. To remind myself that things could always get better if you really just look at the right perspective," Soo said. Then added, "Sorry. Didnt mean to share much.Ehe."

"No. Its okay, i swear. I like it when you tell a story. Your so excited and very animated. I would love to hear all your other stories," Jongin told him. 

"Sure, next time. This time,however, is all about you. Nervous?" Soo said while focusing on the road

"Yeah." 

"Your gonna be fine. With all those practice. Even early in the morning. I think im gonna go down down baby all day. Hahaha. Its stuck in my head. Oh, oh,ooh. We going kokobop.," Soo said while trying hard to copy all the steps he remembers from last night. 

"Did i wake you up? Im sorry,hyung."

"Oh no. I was already doing some morning exercises."

Jongin lift his eyebrows at him,

"Okay. I wasn't. I was actually researching," Soo admitted.

"About?," Jongin asked. He was curious now and turned his body so he can really face the small guy beside him.

"About dance. Just some random information. just in case you have written exams."

"Hyunggg."

" Wait,hear me out first. So do you know that The words "dance" and "dancing" come from an old German word "danson," which means "to stretch."  
Historians consider the dance form that is today known as belly dance the oldest form"

Jongin just watched Soo telling all this facts. To be honest he was more fascinated on the man and the fact that he did all this researches rather than the things he was saying. Rude,but how can he not be, Jongin thought to himself.

"Look, we're here," Kyungsoo pointed at the left. 

The building looks very modern, and somehow it intimidated Jongin. He didn't even noticed how suddenly he was breathing unevenly beside Soo. 

"Its okay Jongin. Deep breaths. Do you want me to go in with you?," Kyungsoo asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"Uh, no hyung. I can do it." Jongin answered who somehow found calmness in Soo's presence

"Okay. I'll just wait for you then to be inside. Here's my calling card. Call me if you need anything. And i mean anything, even if its just a bottle of water."

"You know i won't do that,right. Thats just ridiculous," Jongin smiled as he answered. 

"Just so you'll get the point. Our office is just over there. Exactly a block away. If you want,you can go there. I'm in the 15th floor,i'll tell them to expect you so you wont be going through any unnecessary security procedures," Kyungsoo firmly said.

Jongin was impressed and said "Woah. Some big shots you really are up there huh."

"I mean what i say,okay. Don't hesitate, just run."

"Okay. Thank you. For everything, i mean we all know each other for like, 3 days, but you've been so supportive already." Jongin said.

"You are a friend, ok? We gonna be stuck with each other for a long time. And no need to thank me yet. Are you ready?," Kyungoo asked. He could still see that the boy still has shaking hands and almost murmur-like voice.

So Kyungsoo offered, "How about we do it like this. Whatever the result is, go to my office after. Treat me with a bubble tea if you pass to celebrate it or an iced americano of you didn't make it so we can stay up all night thinking of the next game plan"

Jongin's eyes lighted up with this suggestions and said "Yes, let's do it like that!"

"Okay. Then go, shimy shimy kokobop your way there," Kyungsoo said as he unlocks the car for Jongin.

There were two other people who are applying that day. The showcase was done privately so he didnt had any chance to watch what his opponents were doing. When it was his turn, he just took deep breaths and muttered a simple prayer, "God, i dont know if this is really for me, but i really want it so i pray that you help me give my all in the performance."

While performing, even though he was very nervous, he just repeated in his head all the things Baekhyun and Soo told him last night.

"Just imagine it as if were the only ones watching and this is your last time to dance, so give it all. Make us proud." said Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo cheered and said, "Express more Jongin. There is no such thing as overdoing expressions, if they call you that then what their watching is most probably just boring. Meh."

Jongin was so tired after the performance but he can't really tell if it was okay based on the school directors reactions. But he assumed he did good, as he was asked to wait for the interview that will follow.

During the interview,they asked basic questions. When did he start dancing, favorite style of dance, how passionate is he. He answered them all easily, with all honesty, he actually believes he has enough charisma to woo them to choose him. He was confident. So in the end,when they said, "thats all our questions for you. Do you have any queations for us?"  
He paused for a bit, smiled,like really smiled widely,shooked his head then said, " I really don't have any questions. But i brought with me some interesting facts about dance. So do you know that The words "dance" and "dancing" come from an old German word "danson," which means "to stretch."

The panel now looks at him really curiously, as if he was joking or pranking. But he continued for quite some more time, remembering them word per word and as animated as how Soo told him. 

And then, 5 minutes later, he was running like crazy to Kyungsoo's office, bubble teas in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this chapter is really more of a drabble and doodles. But i just cant seem to move on from the story without this, so yeah, here it is. But i'm already on my way to the next chapter which hopefully will rray bring out the Kaisoo relationship, so please anticipate it. Again, thank you for getting this far, for even just considering reading it. 😊


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin is on his 6th month of working with the dance studio.

So tonight, Soo & Baekhyun thought that it would he nice to have a congratulatory dinner for it. Both are watching him finish up some routine that he would have to teach tomorrow to a rookie idol group.

"You know, for a song entitled Stay Up, you surely go down a lot to almost grind the floor," Soo suddey said. 

Baek grinned at this and said "Ooh. Is someone jealous of the floor?" Soo just rolled his eyes, "I'm actually trying to be of help by giving out criticisms, you know."

Baek just ignored him and turned to Jongin instead, "So Jongin, am I gonna wait all night or do you want me to pull down my pants here so you'll actually get the message that its time to go."

"Okay okay. Let me atleast shower first,will be quick," Jongin replied as he keep the things he used and run towards the shower.

Sometimes its still all surreal to Jongin how he is living his life now. Six months was like a breeze, he didn't even know he was moving on. Yes, there were nights he was reminded all over again of what happened in the States,but he knew now how to bounce back from this. He hang out with Baek and Soo, or stroll and rediscover the city but mostly he just turns into dancing. 

He teaches different genres and is working with different age froups. There are the kids, ages 7 and below in the morning. He teaches them ballet, hiphop and jazz. Some basic moves only,nothing really difficult to master yet. It helped that he babysit for his niece and nephew before that's why he was able to handle the children. Some spoiled, some really shy while others are really really talkative. But he loves them as they seem to never run out of energy and its like they share this endless energy with him. 

He have the lessons with idols in the afternoon until evening. He can't believe that he will need more patience dealing with them than with the kids. If its not the idol who feels like their the king of the world, its their manager who will nag him to make the artist be a better dancer, or the fans who wouldn't stop trying to get into the studio. Once, media even made an issue about him and an artist he wss teaching. It was Taemin, an SM artist. They became really good friends and when they decided to grab a little snack,some paparazzi followed them. Jongin doesn't know how the rumor ended because he really doesn't care,but Taemin still apologized and told him it was taken care of. 

When its the weekend, he has a three hour session with the aunties and mothers for a zumba,a popular dance exercise, which surprisingly one of his favorite schedule. All of them look at Jongin like he is their own son or grandson. He actually always looks forward to being with them as they are always a breath of fresh air away from the noisy kids or entitled idols he teaches from time to time. After their zumba, they usually stay a little longer to check on him,give him food or just chat a little more about their week. But recently,they have been more adamant about him getting into a relationship. 

"You should get a partner."  
"Someone should cook for you."  
"You should share this young life of yours with someone special."

Jongin just smile at them when they talk about this. They do not know that he's bisexual and thankfully the public has been more open about this sexualities that its not really a big deal anymore,so they try to set him up with their grandson/daughters which jongin will always politely refuse. 

Thinking about all this, he is really just thankful for eveything. He got the job that he wants, got the friends he trusts and supportive family., He knew now that  
all this time it was not falling apart but falling into place. That all the brokenness he experienced before just led him to pick the pieces up and put it together again,but this time stronger and happier. Everything that happened led to him unbecoming the man that he was before, because truth be told it was not him. For him he's just trully blessed to achieve this part of his life, the happy part,the contented part. 

Soo didn't notice that Jongin already approached him at his waiting area.

"Hey. Where's baek?" Jongin asked. 

Soo answered, "His company called. There was a change of plan that they need to implement for their presentation tomorrow. So,in Baek's words, the company need their best architect to fix the shitstorm in there."

"That sucks. So,lets go eat now? Starving," 

Soo finally looked up from his phone to see Jongin and then said, "You know what, its kinda unfair how you worked the whole day, doing a lot of physical activities, and just took a 5 minute shower, but you still look like you just went out for some strolling in the mall. Bet even if the world is run by zombies,you'll still look good huh."

Jongin thank the heavens quietly that he actually chose the black jeans&turtleneck shirt instead of sweatpants and oversized shirt. "Well, what can i say Soo, if you have it,got to flaunt it"

"Its your hunger coming up to your head Jongin. Lets go. Could i choose where we can eat? Please? Pretty please?"

"Of course." He tells him. But what he doesn't tell him is its because he loves how Soo's eyes lights up when he tries out new dishes, how he's fascinated with even the smallest detail in the plating and how cute he gets when he's all ears while listening to the chef explaining the process on how to recreate the food. 

When they got into the restaurant, it was Soo who ordered both of their food. It's actually a way for him to be able to taste as much food as possible. It doesn't bother Jongin, he trusts Soo with his palette, also, Soo never disappoints with his choices. That has always been their act,together with a lot others stuff. Recently Jongin had been thinking about how he's already used to a lot of stuff with Soo. Their morning rides to work, their lunches and even their grocery shopping at night. Soo,his presence and assurance, has always been that one thing constant in those 6 months that passed by.

And right now, after a long time, Jongin finally admitted it to himself. He's scared. He's scared of this growing fondness to this small guy in front of him, talking animatedly about his day, with heart shaped lips and smile that touches his eyes. He's scared that maybe this guy just really took a pity on him the night he let his heart out in a karaoke session. He's scared of this feeling of attachment to Soo because once Jongin gets attached there is no way, he's gonna let go easily, but what if Soo just leaves him behind. He's scared because all this time he's just looking for a planet to call home but this penguin like guy comes in his life bringing with him a whole damn galaxy he would love to be part of. 

As per routine, they drop by the covenience store before heading home. They dont have anything to buy, their house is loaded with everything after all their nighty shopping. They would even have enough if they open a store in their apartment floor. So they just settled for ice cream that night. 

"So any regrets during the 6 months of stay?" Soo asked, his chocolate mint ice cream already starting to melt.

"I don't really call them regrets, but rather i have lots of What ifs. What if i never went home, what if i was really just too stubborn and stayed in the US. And then theres what if i chose to live in a different place and i never met you."

"Then it would have really sucked right.But I think, we'll have a way to find each other. Maybe through work cause the studio is near the office, or we will bump each other in a convenience store or maybe i would even enroll in your exercise class" Then Soo laughed, his kind of laugh that makes his eyes be crescent like, always make jongins heart flutter and have thoughts on hugging and maybe even kiss him.

He smiled, the said, "Maybe. But lets just thank the universe, that your Baekhyun's best friend and i'm his stupid cousin. So yeah,no regrets" looking how Soo blushed with his answer, he thought to himself, definitely none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really do hope your enjoying it here. I apologize for late updates, been down with flu dor quite some time. Again, thank you for staying with me. Feel free to message,comment or send me a private DM on twitter, @mrkstnb Thats me. 😍😊😁💛 Thank youu!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!  
> -Yours in this journey,  
> Summit12 😊


End file.
